


Across The Universe

by Kiatana6



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Rocker Rick, Rouge Morty, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatana6/pseuds/Kiatana6
Summary: I decided to turn another rp into a story. Warning the Rick I started with is no longer in the picture but I decided to expand on this idea. Morty has set off on his own. After the death of his Rick he decided to create his own story. He'll never be a shield for Rick again. Or at least that's the plan. But then he meets a lonely Rick desperate to reach the stars. But space can be a lonely place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give you a heads up when I take over Rick. Not sure what made my partner leave and not say anything but thems the breaks. I love role playing so if any Ricks want to play I'm on skype! Message me.

Morty pushed his way through the crowded dance floor. He had stepped inside for a drink. The corners of his mouth lifted. 'Sorry Rick.' he thought to himself. 'Looks like I'm following in your footsteps after all. Print by print.' He didn't do hard drugs like his grandpa had but his coping method of choice was alcohol. He got to the bar and ordered himself a drink. Money was exchanged. That was the nice thing about space. Things like age didn't really matter.

What did matter was memories creeping up on him. He tried not to think about that day. When one moment he had been sitting enjoying breakfast with his family and in the next moment his grandfather was dead on the floor, his mother and sister were screaming, his dad was peeing himself, and he was being dragged through a portal by a Morty with an eye patch and a Rick with a scar. He was thrown into a cell full of other Morties. 

He hadn't known what was going on. But he knew he had to get out of there. He moved among the crying other versions of himself. No one had searched him. And, why would they? He was a Morty. But he was Morty Smith of dimension D-205 and his grandfather had done more than just take him out on adventures. Unlike other Ricks his grandfather had come back into his life much earlier than others. When he was just a baby. He had gone on his first official adventure at age three. And by official he meant the one his mother knew about. He had grown up with a Rick. And Rick had done more than just learn how to change a diaper in record time. He had made sure that his Morty was different.... special. He had taught him how to be a Rick and a Morty.

Morty had made sure no one was paying attention to him. One of the important lessons Rick passed onto him was sometimes you just had to keep moving. And that was what he was going to do. Morty pulled out the portal gun he had been given on his thirteenth birthday. A green portal opened and he walked through without a look back. He didn't see the dozen of Morties racing towards the bright green light.

He went home and helped organized his Rick's funeral because he knew his mother wasn't going to be strong enough. But he knew his mother was better off than a lot of other Beth’s. Sure, there were a handful of dimensions where Rick stayed with his wife. But they were few and far between. It was summer he went to when it was time to go. He had explained that he was leaving before the Council came to get him. He would get a new Rick but they would take him to that Rick's dimension. Their mother could not handle seeing more Ricks. So, he packed up things from Rick's room, sat Summer down, and explained that he was going and why. She hugged him and expressed wishes that she had been a better sister. Morty assured her that everything was okay. And she promised to give the letter to their parents. A green portal opened and he didn't look back again.

Three years. He had been on the move for three years. He was now seventeen. He had been given his portal gun but Rick had made sure he would know how to repair it. Or in worst case scenario build another. The first thing he did with the gun was have Rick take it apart and then teach him to put it back together. Morty of course no longer wore his telltale yellow shirt. It was in the back pack he had slung over this shoulder. His curls had loosened up over the years. They weren't so tight or wirery. For that Morty was grateful. Morty had always hated his hair before.

"Give me another." he ordered after finishing his drink.

Rick was finally able to get back to his hometown. Finally, you would think that a guy could get a break after all that touring for months on end and barely ever being home. That wasn’t the case at all when it came to the popularity of Rick and his band mates. They were called Bad Liquor Pond. It was a mixture of psychedelic hard rock, sometimes soft rock. Either way, they had become famous fast many years ago and sold hundreds of Albums. Dimension one forty-seven was rocking and a rolling. Bad Liquor Pond was on its way to becoming a legend in the rock n roll book of ages. 

If it wasn’t interviews it was more touring, if it wasn’t more touring someone in the band was in the hospital nearly dead or something terrible happened. Usually these things happened when on tour, keeping them from ever getting home. Rick was in great shape when the band first started out. He created the group, needing a singer, drummer and a bass guitarist. Rick was lead guitarist; he had the fastest long fingers that ever played an electric guitar in the entire dimension.  
Not only was he good at music, he had a fantastic creative and scientific brain that nobody could understand for some reason. He didn’t even have to get high with the guys to ramble on about aliens, space ships, intergalactic traveling and how it could be done. His band mates thought he was losing it sometimes. Later, over the years he got worse. He got heavier in to the drugs, heavier into the drinking always partying barely sleeping or eating and loving the fantastic sex where ever they went. As this whole happened Rick got thinner, paler looking like a zombie with a full head of blue hair. Yet, he was still able to get up and play the guitar like a rock legend. 

 

He was sort of thankful to be home. I mean it was a nicer place than he had when he was younger really. More rooms to trash or experiment in, more space to pace and think. Yet, there was always something missing and he couldn’t figure out what it was. Sometimes he got jealous of other people who had families that were close and always seeing each other on holidays. This Christmas yet again, Rick would be alone like always to sob in front of the lit-up fire place, get drunk on moonshine or hard liquor, vomit and experiment. This year, he just wanted to not be alone. Perhaps he would have to ask his band mates if they wanted to celebrate it altogether since they never have before. It was just an idea. Rick was tall, lanky, and hunched over with semi exhaustion coming off a high as he walked down to the club.

There were people everywhere. Grinding together or making out, laughing and talking loud so they could be heard over whatever kind of fucking music was playing that sounded like crap to Rick. He muttered to himself about the place, hating pretty much everything. This place was beneath him, and so were the people in it. He stuck long hands into his tight black leather pants that stuck to his thin pale legs walking up to the bar looking up at the menu. Rick took his time trying to figure out which drink would get the drunkest the fastest. What drink had the highest percentage of alcohol in it? When the bartender asked the star what he wanted Rick just rubbed at his chin and sighed. 

“Hmm, guess I’ll… *hic* Guess I’ll have that fuckin’ black bat licorice drink you’re selling. Looks like… like that’ll get me drunk faster.” Rick answered, squinting at the bottle of liquor in the fridge behind the big guy working. 

“Really how did you know that?” The guy looked impressed looking back at the specific kind and took out a chilled bottle handing it over as Rick threw down a couple bills. 

“See this?” Rick pointed to the percentage of liquor written in small letters on the front of the bottle. “It’s called a percentage, this-this *hic* has the highest percentage of liquor than all the others.” 

“Wow, you sure know your liquor buddy.” 

“Yeah w-well *hic* I’m not drunk enough; I need something stronger. This... This *belch* will do!” Rick twisted the cap off, chugging it down some spilling out the sides of his mouth, soon as the bottle came away from his mouth he let out a long loud belch and saliva dripped down his chin. “Mmm… *hic*”  
Morty knew how to fly a standard spaceship. Rick had just taught him before.... the incident. Rick had told him for his birthday they'd build a space ship. But they hadn't gotten to do that. And Morty hadn't tried to learn how to build one. He relied on his portal gun to get him where he needed to be. Not that he hadn't hijacked a ship or two over the years. Morty honestly tried to keep his crimes to a minimum since he didn't know what the Rick of this dimension had done. Morty didn't trust the federation so he avoided them.

After going all over the universe Morty had learned how to be confident. He hid his stutter and his anxious feeling. He liked to think that it was the Sanchez blood in him. Hadn't Rick always bemoaned the Smith genes swimming around in him? What would he say if he could see him now? Morty smiled. He'd probably be proud. They'd probably be trying to out drink one another. Morty had been on earth for a few months. He liked to come back to earth no matter what dimension he was in. But he never stayed for too long. It was a risk to be here. So, he always went places Rick would not. So, a club like this seemed perfect. Rick would have wanted to go to some hole in the wall bar and see who could drink who under the table.

When he heard a familiar voice over the music his head snapped up. His eyes widened as he took in this version of his grandfather He was younger than his Rick. Though in his own way Rick was ageless. He had never seen him with his hair slicked back like this. He watched the interaction and smiled a little. Looked like someone was looking to get Rickety-Rickety-wrecked!

Morty quickly dropped his gaze to his own drink. He should get out of here. Being this close to a Rick wasn't good. What if this one had a Morty? Well he looked like he wasn't even forty yet. Was he old enough to get his Morty yet? He knew that his Rick had been the exception to the Rule. Like a true Rick. He smiled a little. His Rick had been the Rickest Rick. No Morty had been as lucky as he had been. As he was. Morty knew even though he had no Rick he was better off than the others. He could go and do what he wanted. He didn't have to sit and wait for a Rick to be assigned to him. He hadn't been treated like just a shield. He would never just be anyone's shield. No Rick would ever use him.

Yes he had to get out of there. But maybe...maybe he could just enjoy a few more moments being near a Rick.

After he finished his first beer, Rick began to think. Not the kind of thinking you do for simple things this was high tech sort of thinking. It was that weird space dimensional thing again. All the numbers and codes flying around his head that nobody but him could see. He was listing off certain ways one could get off the planet, without a rocket ship of course. Not having anyone to rant to was getting irritating too. He wanted someone to rant to, someone who would just pay attention and not get bored. Who looked up to him and thought he was the smartest guy on the whole planet.  
A wife was out of the question, he tried that shit years ago and it did not work out at all. Nah it was the money and fame she wanted, and boy did he ever feel like such an idiot for falling for that trickery. He even knew he messed up and Rick didn’t make many mistakes. When he made mistakes, it was hard to forgive himself and move on. Ever since she screwed him around it was hard to get close to anyone ever again even his own band members. Everyone always thought of Rick as some sort of human that needed to be locked up in a psych ward or they would joke that he needed to go back to his own planet.

Sighing Rick happened to glance over seeing a younger male all alone, looking semi grim. He had great looking hair that wasn’t a crazy color, around eyes and nice smooth looking skin. Kid looked like he needed somebody to talk to. It wasn’t like the rock star to want to just walk up to anyone and strike up a conversation. It was when the younger male looked back at him for a mere moment that he felt something strike him in the most peculiar way. The dancing lights of all funky colors danced of the younger male, who just looked way too miserable to be left alone. 

“I need two… two *hic* beers please. Hurry it up, don’t have all day. God, yeah ever *hic* think about maybe hiring more people to work around here?” He lipped the bartender off, grabbing the cold drinks with a loud belch, saliva dripping on to his chin once again. When Rick took a drink in each hand he had to pause for a moment. 

“Ah crap… What the *hic* hell was the ozone’s thickness again…” He stood paused for a moment, and thought about it. Blocking out the shitty music and drunken people. “Ten to fifty kilometers… That’s… Thirty-two thousand feet to…” His eyes ran over the younger male again and the rock star snapped out of it. “Oh yeah!” 

“He-hey buddy! *hic* You know what? I was sitting over *hic* there was thinking of how incredibly annoying it was that you were so miserable. So, I –I brought you a beer…” Rick handed the drink to the stranger, who he felt like he may know. But that was the thing; he had never met this guy before. Yet, he didn’t feel so nervous sitting here talking to the other at all.

“Don’t- don’t sit here feeling sorry for yourself. It’s a waste of time. Get out there, your-your still young buddy. *hic* You know? What did your fuckin’ dog die or something buddy?” He asked sarcastically though he was curious, and in his own weird way just trying to cheer the guy up. He twisted the cap off his beer gulping it down with a quick loud belch.  
Morty knew he'd have to leave earth. Probably this dimension for safety's sake. He hadn't run into another Rick for over two years. He had a Morty with him. He had managed to pretend like his Rick was taking care of a business transaction. When their attention was turned, he disappeared and used his portal gun to get out of there. He had been more careful after that. When a Morty got cocky it was never a good thing. He remembered Rick telling him that. He hadn't understood at the time. He still didn't fully understand it. But now.... now it was too late. He could never have asked Rick what he meant.

It was easy to hide. Among the young stupid people. Places Rick would hate. But where to go to next? He had been planning to stay on earth for a couple more months. He wondered if it was safe to go see Bird Person. He had been toying with the idea for a long time. Morty knew it had been long enough so no one should be watching BP. He still remembered the first time he had met BP. He had been five. BP had stared at him for over a minute before telling Rick in that monotone he always had that he was happy Rick had found someone like himself.

His head snapped up and he almost spilled his drink when he heard the voice so close to him. He stared at Rick with wide eyes. Morty quickly assessed the situation. Rick didn't seem to know who he was. So, either in this dimension Rick hadn't gone back to his daughter or he never had one. He knew Rick had been into the rock scene when he was younger. It looked like this Rick still was. Maybe it was the second. 

He reached out and took the beer. A Rick being nice to a Morty? That was strange. Rick didn't know who he was. He must not have done anything bad yet since he didn't need a Morty to hide his brain waves yet. No Rick had ever been nice to him for no reason except his own. But that was because his Rick loved him.

"Th-thanks man." he stuttered. God, he thought he was over his stutter. Rick had told him he had stuttered when he was younger. It had given Morty hope. Rick had encouraged him to just slow down and breathe. "I'm not.... I’m okay. I… I was just thinking about.... stuff. I'm uh....M-Morty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty have a bit of a problem before Rick takes him home.

“M-Morty… *hic*” Suddenly Rick went quiet and tried to think of where he heard that name before. Somewhere in the very back of his mind or maybe the right side, west side whatever side he had heard something about Morty before. He sat up straight in his chair blocking out the music. 

“Morty, Morty mor…. You know what?” Rick turned to look at the younger male with a blank look, almost as if he were slightly unimpressed or something, saliva dripping down his chin to his thin legs. “I have never met a Morty before, but the name sounds too familiar. Like I did meet someone by that name before…. I must be Rickety wrecked right now… Man...” He shook his head with a raspy laugh and chugged down more beer.  
“B-but you know what? You know what M-Morty *hic* I heard that there’s … There’s an alien out in space, in some sort of dimensional opening that is called a-a Morty. Isn’t that great!? I mean they sound like…*hic* They sound like a lot of work, I was told they were hideous, spineless creatures that cried a lot, were little whiners, spoiled rotten brat pieces of no good shit… But I would love to meet one. Y-you know? Sounds c-crazy right? I know…. Every-everyone thinks I’m *hic* crazy.” Rick went on a lonely look spread across his face. 

“Even a little piece of shit alien sounds kind of almost nice… Other than being so fuckin’ alone all the time. *hic*” Rick huffed, letting out a much smaller belch than usual, wiping saliva on to his arm. He glanced over at Morty with a cringe worthy smile and stood back up. “Well I better go before you like fuckin’ call you know nine one one on my ass and try to get me locked up or some shit. You… you go Morty. Don’t be all fuckin’ *hic* …” He stumbled backwards, pupils dilating as a thought occurred to him. What is this punk ass being some sort of robot sent to fuck with him and record everything that he was saying? He narrowed his eyes and licked his drying lips. 

“Wait a second…. You’re… I bet you’re probably a simulation aren’t you… Some sort of robot sent to fuckin’ record everything I’m saying so you can tell the fuckin’….” Rick grabbed for Morty’s little throat with both callused hands and put his face up against the other’s trying to look intimidating. 

“ARE YOU A SIMULATION MORTY!? *hic* I’M GOING TO CHOP YOUR LITTLE BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE GOD DAMN SHARKS!” 

Now everyone around them was staring wide eyed, confused. The music was still going however, lights flashing around the two.

Morty felt himself tense when Rick said he hadn't met a Morty before. Did he literally mean a Morty or did he mean someone named Morty? Morty matched Rick's blank look even though inside he was nervous. He needed to get out of here before things went south. You could never tell with a Rick. Especially an unknown Rick. Maybe he had been out in space before.

He took a sip of his beer so not to be rude. An alien? Morty felt himself frown as Rick described what the alien he had heard about. "We are not.... I mean I'm sure they're not like that." he mumbled into his beer. It had been such a long time since he had been around a Rick. He had forgotten how they all thought about him. It made him miss his own Rick. The Rick that had treated him like a person. He was surprised when Rick said he'd still like to meet a Morty. Maybe he hadn't gone off planet yet. Maybe all Ricks just had a feeling about what a Morty was.

Morty looked at Rick noticing his lonely expression. He had never thought of Rick as being lonely. Maybe because his Rick had always been happy around him. Well sure there were times when he was sad but it never lasted long. "I'm all alone too." he said with a small smile.

When Rick said he was going to go Morty couldn't help but feel a little sad. He didn't want to be alone again. But he knew it was for the best. He didn't know what the other Ricks would do if they found out there was a smart Morty out there. They might treat him like a side show freak. Something to take to a party to perform parlor tricks. Or maybe they'd kill him. He'd never be accepted by the other Morties. They wouldn't understand him.

His eyes widened a little when he saw Rick's pupil's change. Oh, shit. The next thing he knew Rick's hands were around his throat. "Rick you drunk piece of shit get off me!" he shouted. He had learned to stand up to his grandpa as he got older. A normal Morty would be crying already. "You're going to get us kicked out of here! A bouncer is going to come and you're going to break a fucking hip when you get thrown out on your ass!"

“How do you even know my name you little punk?! I b-bet you don’t even listen to Bad Liquor Pond! Probab-probably one of those sad little Frank Sinatra mother fuckers that drink wine by the fire place soaking in all that nerd money right!? *hic*” Rick was forced back by a bouncer, who had him by the back of his ripped up white Fuck You shirt.  
“Sir, were going to have to ask you to leave now.” The bouncer looked down at Rick with a stern face, not letting him go. Rick scoffed belching out loud as he turned to look at Morty. Okay he fucked up big time. The guy wasn’t a god damn robot or something. Obviously. Right? 

“What!? Y-you got to be kidding me! M-morty wait!” Rick was trying to say something but the bouncer shook his head, dragging the tall older male out, which was nothing since the guitarist barely weighed anything. He fell face first into the cement, people taking out their cellphones to take pictures and videos for the internet to see that BLP’s guitarist was still nothing but a sore loser. Rick groaned, peeling his face off the cement looking back at everyone as they laughed and egged him on to get back inside and kick the bouncers ass. 

“Get back in there crazy! Get em!” One of the people shouted but Rick sighed, touching his cheek that was now split open and bleeding quite heavily.

“That’s going to leave a – a mark… Damn it.” He stood up, stumbling about trying to shake out the foggy buzzing in his brain. He wished he hadn’t attacked Morty like that but it felt so right. Like he had done it before. Maybe it was some sort of reincarnation bullshit, but that couldn’t be scientifically proven. 

Rick walked down the side walk, head down, trying to get that weird buzzing inside his head to stop. It was getting worse; this was no early hang over or flu this was fucked up. It was like his brain was trying to wake him up, trying to give him some sort of sign. Maybe… maybe Morty could have been a friend if... If Rick hadn’t...

“SCREWED IT UP! GAH!” Rick roared, rubbing his temples walking along, stumbling on long spidery legs. Now his whole body felt sore, and all he could think about was that Morty’s face.  
Oh, shit Rick hadn't told him his name! This was not going to help disprove the simulation robot theory. Bad Liquor Pond? This must not be the band with Bird Person and Squanchy. That band was called the Flesh Curtains. Morty never got that name. Once again it was too late to ask question.

Morty couldn't help but feel a little bad as Rick was thrown out of the bar. He didn't want Rick to break something. He was given a stern look by another bouncer. He knew he should get out of there. He should just portal out of there. Go to another dimension. Morty grabbed his bag and headed out of the club. He needed to get going. But first.... he wanted to check on Rick.

There were some people outside the club but none of them were who he was looking for. They were mostly on phones texting or whatever. And then he heard someone shout. It was a familiar voice. Morty turned and hurried to follow. "Oh jeeze." he mumbled as he quickened his pace.

"Hey...uh...R-Rick wait up." he called out. When the other turned, he stopped just in case he was going to get charged. He was holding his bag to his chest ready to pull out his portal gun and disappear. "Just....just wanted to make sure...you're okay. I'm not a robot or a simulation or anything."  
Rick stopped when he heard Morty’s voice, closing his eyes. There was something weird going on, something unexplainable. This had never happened to him, ever. A hand reached out to run through his brilliant blue hair and the older male sighed, letting out a loud belch. 

“M-Morty I- you know if *hic* if you were some sort of simulation you would have beeped, booped or fuckin’ *hic* probably shrunk up into a cyber-ball and flew away or some shit. Cour-course you’re not some simulation…” Rick hiccupped, wiping saliva on to the back of his hand and looked over at the younger male. 

“It’s w-weird because I feel like I know you. There’s that feeling like déjà vu or something, I don’t know what it is. I have never met anyone like yo-you be*belch*eeefore, and… I didn’t even get nervous talking to you in there. Like you could listen to me go on for hours about all sorts of sh-shit and you wouldn’t think I was crazy… I don’t know man… I’m rickety… fucked up…” The guitarist spit on the side walk and leaned against the cool wall, trying to gather his thoughts and stop stumbling around. 

“I… But you know what? Your-you’re a piece of shit M-Morty for getting me kicked out of that place. That was my f-first time even in that place and now I can’t go back probably. Damn it…” Rick studied the younger male like he had back inside the club, what the hell was it. Had they met before briefly in another life? Maybe he was drunk once and forgot their time together? Maybe Morty reminded him of someone else? They had to of known each other before in another life or something this is exactly what it would feel like. It was so confusing and interesting. 

“M-Morty are y-you sure we have never met before? Maybe… Maybe we met after one of the band’s shows? *hic* I feel like... I feel like I know you from somewhere, I know it’s fuckin’ awkward and crazy sounding but… I know you… Never met a Morty before though.” Rick bit his bottom lip, trying to think as hard as he could be pushing himself to remember. Where the flying fuck had they met before.

This was crazy! He should be in another fucking dimension already. But it was like his nature compelled him to make sure Rick was okay. He wasn't his Rick but he was a Rick. Even though a normal Rick would have left him for dead. But that was another lesson his grandfather had taught him. It was okay to accept help but you could only depend on yourself. Well himself and his grandpa. But Rick was gone. And now Morty found himself trailing after some younger rocker version of him.

It was a relief that Rick no longer thought he was a simulation. He would fight back but who knew how strong this Rick was. Rick said he had never met a Morty before. But maybe Rick was hard wired to know him without knowing him. Maybe that was why a Rick could pick up with a new Morty like there wasn't a problem. After all they made free Morty tickets for a reason. Morty almost frowned at the thought. Ricks were such arrogant bitches. If they had a Morty to cover their brainwaves everything was fine.

When Rick called him out about getting kicked out of the club he scoffed. "Wh-what the hell Rick?!" he demanded. "You...You're the one.... y-you got yourself kicked out when you flipped your shit! And what do you care? G-getting kicked out of some.... shit.... shitty club with too loud music filled with idiots."

"Oh jeeze.... c’mere." he muttered as he dug around in his bag. Morty had gotten good at first aid over the years. It seemed like he had picked up some things from his mother. He found a handkerchief and wiped the blood from Rick's cheek. Patching up Rick was like a second nature to him. Rick was going to be fine. Now it was time to go.

"I've got to go Rick....t-take care of yourself." God, he was so over his stuttering. But it was like he couldn't help it.  
“W-what?!” Rick looked at Morty with wide eyes, they were glazed over with exhaustion and stress, the liquor was coating the pain. “I-I really thought you were sent to like mind control me or-or y*hic* you know tell the government everything that I’ve done after putting something in my d-drink you little piece of shit!” Rick sighed, rubbing at his temples, his head was killing him. His fingertips pushed into pale skin at his forehead and he groaned. Where the hell was this guy from and what the hell was going on. This was starting to get way out of control and super trippy. 

When Morty dug around in his bag Rick eyed him cautiously thinking the guy was going to bring out a gun or perhaps a knife.

“You better not be grabbing a gun M-Morty…” The older male looked Morty up and down backing into the wall ready to strike at any moment like a coiled-up snake. “Wait… What the fuck *hic* …” Rick went wide eyed staring as Morty gently dabbed at his face. This guy was showing something called affection and care; he had never had that before. He could feel the serotonin in his body kicking up, couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to be touched. For a moment, he just closed his eyes, biting back a belch and held it in not to ruin anything. Whatever was being dabbed on his cheek made him flinch slightly. 

“M-Morty… This is so… Kind of you. *hic*” Rick whispered softly, opening his eyes to look down at Morty. “Th-That was some weird qu-queer bag stuff but… But for some reason M-Morty I liked it. WH-why did you *hic* stop?” He was almost pleading in a way, for that touch again. Just one more time so he could go home and remember it while he laid in his bed… 

“N-no! *hic* Wait! Y-yeah can’t go M-Morty! Please… Just- what you have a girlfriend or – or boyfriend huh? Why-why not spend the night with me r-right? We… I could… We could get to know each other y-you know? I’m… You still got that annoying look on your *hic* face but we could… I… Please don’t leave me… Look at me, begging you like some fucking loser.” Rick looked down at his feet with a small belch, scuffing his boots on the cement with a sigh. “This… This isn’t going to work, is it? Y-you’re going to leave me… Like everyone else an-and not give me a chance right… I’m not playing a pit-pity party here… That’s a – a fact...”

"Do you honestly think anyone can control your mind?" Morty asked. No one could control a Rick. "And...and I don't trust the government." He hated the Council of Ricks the most. They would have taken him from his family because they assumed he needed a Rick to survive. But they wouldn't take a Rick from his own dimension. They wouldn't have cared about how it would mess up his family. Ricks mattered and that was that.

Well he had a gun in his bag but it wasn't to hurt anyone. Morty was an expert at dealing with an annoyed crotchety Rick. He knew Rick would calm down once he got a little tender care. Morty knew the gel he was using was going to sting. But it would heal his cut without leaving a scar. Morty always liked to have a bottle on hand. It was a little miracle worker and could be found in several dimensions. He could tell that Rick was surprised by his actions. Well that made sense. He had no Morty to look after him. It was a little sad even though Morty was sure he'd just end up verbally abusing his Morty. He felt his stomach flutter at Rick's words. It felt good to be needed.

What happened next was something he had not expected at all. Rick didn't just ask him to stay he...he begged him! His mouth fell open and at first he wasn't sure how to respond. It was like walking on ice. Getting to know Rick was dangerous. What if he turned him over? What had this Rick done? Where had he been? "My face is not annoying. You probably can't see straight anyways." he answered. "Okay...I'll stay the night with you. I don't really have anywhere to go right now." Right now, Try ever. There was nowhere a Morty belonged without a Rick. So, he kept moving. He lived out of his bag so he could always leave at a moment's notice.  
Rick’s head shot back up when he heard Morty say yes. Someone was wanting to come back home with him!? The guitarist slumped against the wall for a moment, face stuck in a shocked expression. 

“Did… *hic* Did you just say yes M-Morty?... Cause I … I have never had anyone want to come back with me ever… Not willingly anyways. This is *hic*…” He shook his head; nope he was not going to cry. He never cried, not in front of people. But there was this girly emotional thing going on inside him right then and it was almost impossible to fight it back. “May-maybe you’re not a piece of shit M-Morty.” He pushed himself off the brick wall, stumbling to his feet and looked up and down the side walk. 

“Well, let’s get going before the street you –you know gets crowded with fucking drug addicts wanting to sell us cocaine for forty dollars so they can use the money to *hic* go buy themselves sex toys for their AIDS infested…. Never mind… Com-come on M-Morty… Ugh… I hate people.” Rick was trying to change the subject, trying to shove all those ugly emotions aside. 

The streets were darker now, the orange glow of the street lamps shining down on the streets of the city. The streets were full of garbage, from trash bags to cigarette butts. Clearly the mayor didn’t give two shits about the cleanliness of his city. Drug addicted hobos lay on yellow stained mattresses inside the dark crusty alley ways that smelled like rotting corpses and feces. But there were people everywhere, smoking cigarettes, laughing, dealing illegal items or drugs, partying, puking off balconies on to the sidewalks below. Random people driving by would yell drunken slurs at Rick and Morty as the two walked a long turning here and there. All the rock star could do was start small conversation about this and that, hands shoved inside his jean pockets hunched over. He couldn’t stop thinking about Morty, what Morty had done for him was more than anyone ever did. He needed Morty; he had to think of a way to get him to stay more than just one night. Rick never thought of himself as a queer before… But there was a first for everything, right? The world wouldn’t have to know. Morty was perfect, even his stupid stutter was perfect. Maybe the reason why Rick felt so connected to Morty was because they were soul mates? Yeah! Maybe that shit was real! 

“You know wh-what M-Morty? Did yeah… Did yeah know they f-found *hic* a new planet cycling around the s-sun? Yeah… It has its own little you know cycle, and it comes by every so often and- and it’s on f-fire *hic* Morty… It even has its own moon. *hic* B-boy did those scientists really f-fuck up on thinking they really knew everything about the sol-solar system huh?” Rick chuckled dryly, walking up to a small house. He knew it looked like crap, the grass was yellowing with weeds, it wasn’t watered or cut, the gardens were dead and the mail was piling up in the mailbox. 

“Th-this is it… I mean y-you could back out now. It’s not much… I have Th-the money to get something better but-but I don’t give a shit about owning you know fancy automobiles and shit… Wha… What’s the point? *hic*” Rick stumbled up the cracked cement steps, digging inside his pockets for the key.

“I promise, it looks waaa*belch*aaay better on the inside. Well I mean it’s a cluster fuck, but I mean at least it’s nicely painted and all that shit, right? Uhhhh, oh! Here we are!” The older male pulled out the key and pushed it into the loose knob, jiggling it and kicked the door open with a long spidery leg. “Wubba lubba dub dub…” He sighed, stepping inside.

One night shouldn't be too bad. Rick looked so sad when he said he was going to go. It had pulled on Morty's heart string. Of course, this could be a trap. But even if it was if he stayed calm and thought in a rational manner Morty knew he could get out of any mess. 

Rick seemed like he was shocked that he was coming back with him. What did he mean no one willingly went with him? This version of his grandfather was pretty hot. Morty felt a little weird thinking something like that. But it was the truth. Over the last few years Morty had come to appreciate a lot of different forms. It was humans who got stuck on moral hang ups. Sometimes you just had to let go. You had a lot more fun that way.

As they walked Morty couldn't help but be a little disgusted by the area they were in. This place was disgusting! But he supposed it fit this version of Rick. He hadn't been in this part of town very long. And if he hadn't found Rick he wouldn't have stayed very long. Sure he had been in worse places as he traveled from place to place. But that didn't mean he had to like being in a place like this. Everyone around them seemed to be partying. It was no wonder he had run into a Rick in a place like this. Morty decided he would have to be more careful after this. He would spend the night with Rick hang out for a little while and then move on. Rick would get distracted sooner or later.

"Well...you know.... the universe is always expanding." he reasoned. "I-it's impossible for...for anyone to see and know everything." Rick had once said just thinking about that had once sent him into a rage. That no matter how long he lived he'd never see everything. Morty had asked what had taken his mind off it. And the answer he had gotten made Morty smile. "You." his Rick would smile. At first Rick said it started out as another attempt to show up another Ricks. It was just supposed to be an experiment to show up the others. To show them all that they were wrong about Morties if you were patient enough. But then he forgot about all that as he got caught up in watching his grandson grow and having a hand in it.

He looked up at the house and smiled. "Hey I've slept in worse places." He had gone to worse places with his Rick. "It's nice." he commented as he looked around. When Rick stated the Bird, People distress cry Morty looked at him closely. He knew what those words meant. It also made him wonder what this Rick had done and where he had gone. B.P. had taught him a lot of phrases.  
“Y-yeah! Your… right! Wow… You’re so right M-Morty… That really blows my fuckin’ socks off… You-you’re smart. No wonder I sort of like y-you and don’t mind your annoying f-face. *hic*” He semi smiled down at the ground, his eyebrows raised in surprise. This was amazing, this guy got it. Morty understood and spoke so wisely. 

“Never met another person who sort of got… You know… Expanding… You got it buddy.” Rick patted the other a bit too roughly on the back with a grin.  
Rick didn’t even bother kicking off his boots, he just stumbled inside like usual whenever he was home and went straight into the living room. 

“Y-you want *hic* you want a soda M-Morty? A little girly drink maybe? Whiskey?” Rick looked back at Morty, feeling his heart skip a beat. He was a good looking younger guy. Brown hair that looked so soft, Rick wanted to reach out and stroke through it. He had always wanted to stroke through someone’s hair that he cared about. The last woman he “dated” was after his money. Wouldn’t even let him touch her. Rick bit down on his lower lip, eyes squinting in thought. 

“M-Morty… do... do you have a boyfriend or gir-girlfriend Morty?” He asked turning around suddenly, stumbling towards the kitchen and opened a cabinet pulling out a whiskey. Okay maybe he didn’t really need this though. He was already drunk enough, Rick let out a loud long belch wiping saliva from his chin.  
This...kind of felt like being with his Rick. His Rick had thought he was smart. Had told him that there was more to him being just a Morty. That they could all be like this if their Rick believed in them. But that was the problem. Ricks barely believed in themselves. They ran on fumes and bravado. Morty almost stumbled when his back was patted a little too hard but thankfully Rick didn't seem to notice. This wasn't his Rick but...it felt good to be near him.

"What do you know about making girly drinks?" Morty asked with a smirk. He followed Rick while looking around. So, this was where Rick lived. It was so like Rick to live somewhere like this. It was shitty and run down. But he bet that where ever Rick did his science was nothing like the rest of the house. It was going to be somewhat organized.

He was surprised when he was asked again if he had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Why did Rick want to know if he was dating anyone? "Uh...n-no." he answered. "I'm not dating anyone. I just keep to myself and keep moving." He had to always keep moving. Looking back was for losers.

Rick knelt under the kitchen sink and grabbed at a couple bottles. There was nothing on his mind right now except for wanting to ramble on and on to Morty about this and that, to maybe get to know him and maybe even get a bit of action. Although he had never tried it with a guy  
Rick had seen gay porn before, I mean come on who hadn’t? He heard gay men all the time talk about how good the sex was and how much better it was compared to the straight sex. He had to shake the dirty thoughts out of his head. No, he wanted Morty here for way more than just that. Morty was such a special piece of shit to Rick such a short time. For some reason as Rick reached for a dusty glass and rinsed it off he thought to himself. What if Morty, this Morty was one of those Morty aliens from space? Under cover trying to seek out the most awesome human on the planet, which was obviously Rick himself. Instead of going to NASA the alien came to him? Wouldn’t that be so cool!? Nah, that couldn’t be. Everyone was always telling him that aliens were just made up to scare people from attempting to go to space and figure shit out that the government was hiding. After the glass was rinsed out Rick poured in some banana tasting like liquor, with a bit of Pepsi stirring in ice. 

“Here try this, *hic* I call it… the Rickinator… Seriously it’s fuuu*belch*uuuckin’ awesome! Go on M-Morty; show me h-how much you like it…” Rick bit down on his lip after wiping away saliva.  
“Oh that-that sounded d-dirty *hic* sorry…” Rick blankly stared Morty down, once again checking the other out fully, openly like he didn’t care if Morty knew what he was doing or not. “I was just wondering if-if… You were g-going to just you know leave my ass right-right when the you know sun came up and me wake up to nothing but an empty… sad little mattress on floor. That-That’s all Morty…” The older male hiccupped, stumbling past Morty turning down a hallway. 

“Y-you know what M-Morty? You impressed me… Nobody… I mean nobody can beat me at smarts… B-but outside just then y-yeah got to me. That … That was amazing what you said. *hic* I wanted to show you something… It’s a work in progress… You can call me nuts… But I figure maybe even if you think it’s crazy you’ll like it anyways. *hic*” Rick went towards a door and opened it, flicking on a light to reveal his large science lab. It was a mess, papers everywhere, permanent writing all over the walls. But other than that, it was highly organized, liquids bubbled in tubes here and there and it smelled like bleach and spear mint.  
Morty was a little unsure of how clean anything would be coming out of this kitchen. Well at least alcohol would sanitize the glass. He had no idea that Rick was wondering about gay porn. Morty was trying to figure out what to do next. He was going to stay the night but it wasn't like he could stay long. Being with a Rick wasn't safe. But this Rick was so sad. Morty wanted to make him smile. It looked like he didn't do it too often.

Morty took his drink but didn't cringe before drinking like others would. Instead he took a sip and smiled. It was weird but good. Kind of like this Rick. He blushed when Rick kind of hit on him. It was strange to have his grandpa hit on him. Even if it was another version of him.

Morty bit down on his bottom lip. The request to not disappear was so heart breaking Morty didn't know if he could take it. "No I won’t do that to you. I can't stay here long but I will say goodbye. Okay?"

Morty felt himself blushing at Rick's praise. "Oh um...I-it was nothing special." he muttered. Drink in hand he followed Rick. When they got to his work room Marty's mind raced. Maybe Rick had been off planet. Maybe in this dimension Rick's band with Bird Person and Squanchy was called Bad Luck Pond. "This...this is great! What...what are you...uh w-working on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty drink and talk about life, science, and other stuff. Rick makes an offer. Morty is tempted and makes an offer of his own. Maybe Rick won't be so sad?

“O-oh…” Rick sighed, letting out a quiet belch. Morty was nice enough to make sure he said good bye at least. “Of-Of course you would Morty… Course you would. But of course you got to leave… Everyone always does… *hic*” Rick shook the sadness into a corner of his mind for the time being and led the other into the science lab. Even his own band had no idea about this room. His eyes scanned the whole entire room proudly, this was his pride and joy pretty much right here. 

“Okay Th-this is going to *hic* sound really bad M-Morty. B-but yeah got to believe m-me okay?” Rick pushed passed the younger male stumbling over towards a large desk, digging around inside one of the main drawers. He pushed through papers, cards and lists until he came up with a very old looking booklet. 

“This… Is the main p-project I’ve been working on. Don’t fuckin’ don’t leave the door open, what if the cops show up are y-yeah crazy!?” Rick stepped up towards the door to slam it shut out of paranoia and sighed in relief pulling across the heavy metal locks. Finally the older male turned around with the old booklet, some of the pages were browning and corners were ripped off. 

“I’ve been working on this since I was a tiny RI-Rick… I plan on… On leaving this world. And be-before you get all fuckin’ oh don’t commit suicide bullshit hold the fuck on Lemme – Lemme show you Mo-Morty... *hic*…” He flipped through a couple pages showing the calculations, drawings and everything to make the most perfect space ship to fly the fuck off this planet and never come back. 

“Some of this shit… Is going to be hard as hell to-to come *hic* by M-Morty but guess what? I don’t give a shit anymore. I don’t! *hic* I’m tired of this boring world full of bullshit… I want to... I need to get out of here. I feel like I belong somewhere else, like there’s more out there that even scientists won’t talk about. I want to get out there…” Rick looked at some of the calculations and sighed. He would probably be eighty years old by the time he could even get any of this together. If he even ever did get the ship built, he would be lucky to even get it passed the thick Ozone layer. 

“You think I’m nuts now ri-right? Ye-yeah think I’m loco b-buddy?” The older male stumbled back to his desk to put the booklet back quickly, he had no idea that all those calculations were one hundred percent correct, that there were more worlds out there that everything he figured may or may not exist, really did exist! He looked over to Morty with a raised brow. 

“You going to j-just *hic* stand there and stare at me like I’m an idiot? Y-you’re the idiot just standing like that and not saying any-anything M-Morty…” Rick wasn’t mad, but he had never had company over like this, no one ever just got to come into his lab. Why was Morty so special? Maybe they could leave together in his spaceship one day. The thought made him feel a tinge bit of joy. 

Would it be bad to stay here? Morty honestly wasn't sure. It felt good to talk to some one again. To hear a Rick speak and not in a condescending manner. Rick was talking to him like he was a person. But that could be because he had no one else. What would this Rick do once he had other versions of himself to be around. What if he got assigned a Morty? He could tell that Rick had put a lot into this room. That despite being a rocker he was still a scientist through and through.

Morty didn't flinch when Rick shouted for the door to be closed. He wondered what this Rick had done to make him think people were after him. Morty was sure he hadn't gone off planet. He wouldn't feel so isolated if he had. Morty wanted to reach out. To help him. Maybe if he did that then he could leave with out his conscious nagging at him. Oh god....helping a Rick. It had been so long since he had done that. It was like his nature was screaming at him to do this.

He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at being called an idiot. It reminded him of how Ricks saw Morties. Like the were stupid little idiots. Only good for their brainwaves. It reminded him of why he avoided Ricks. A Rick will use you up and spit you out with out missing a beat. With out looking back. Because only losers looked back at the things they had done.

"Rick listen." he begain. He waited until the man looked at him in the eye. "Nothing you can say will ever make me think you're crazy. All of this." He motioned to the booklet and the rest of the room. "It's all real. People....people are dumb. They tell you this stuff doesn't m-matter and it isn't real b-because it doesn't make sense.....and they....they don't like things that don't make sense."

Hell everything in his back pack proved Rick right. "And look....I'm not that smart. I...I had some one who.....some one who believed in me....th-that I was more than just....just a Morty. He's gone now. But I think....D-do you want me....to...I dunno....help you?" He wasn't sure how this was going to go. Ricks didn't like needing others. He tensed prepairing for Rick to lash out about not needing anyone to help him

When Rick heard that Morty had someone who believed in him then lost him his heart actually fluttered sadly. But his face remained emotionless. It was actually a really sorrowful thought to have someone all your life being there with you, then losing them to forever spend your entire life living without them around. That had to be painful. 

“L-listen M-orty… I don’t know what you *hic* are. It’s like you’re saying there are more of your kind out there or something. Perhaps you really are one of those Morty’s *hic* yeah-yeah know from outer space. Who knows….. All I know…. Is… I’m sorry you lo-lost the only person who mattered so much and that your alone now. N-now you *hic* know how I feel…” Rick sighed, running a hand through his blue hair for a moment. He was losing track of his thoughts, becoming weary just thinking about the word loneliness and goodbye. He didn’t want Morty to go. Even with a Goodbye it would still hurt. 

“You are smart…. *hic* I just heard you outside… You were saying shit I haven’t heard anyone talk about before! Like... *hic* how you worrrr*belch*rrrded it. It was perfect, simple…. Boom! That’s how it is! You’re fuckin’ brilliant M-Morty. But your face still annoys me just… just a little.” He took up a bubbling purple liquid, cold smoke swirling from the top of it. He flicked his finger on to the glass before setting it back down and looked over to Morty. 

“Let’s… Let’s not worry about space shit right now and space ships. I...I you… You’re going to be leaving my ass tomorrow so I want to make the most of the night. M-maybe you know… We could quit being little whiny bitches like them ones off those soap operas on television and get to the point huh?” Rick stumbled towards the door, unlocking it with all he had. “Let’s go *hic* go to the bedroom, we can… Talk more there M-Morty. By the way… You should finish that drink.” 

Morty didn't like to think about the past. He didn't like to think of that day when his Rick was taken from him. And worst he didn't even know why that strange Rick and Morty killed his Rick. Didn't know what had happened. If they were still out there taking Ricks away from their Morty. There had been so many of him in that cell. Who knew how many others had been taken.

Morty bit down on his bottom lip and sipped more of his drink. He didn't know how much he should say. He didn't want to give too much away. Rick would go out into space one day. Would it really be so wrong to help him get there? Maybe then he could smile and be happy. If he wasn't so alone.

"For the record I was born on earth you know." he pointed out. Just not this earth. He didn't know where Rick had heard about Morties. Maybe it was just something they all instinctively knew about. Like a memory of something they saw or heard in a dream. "D-did you lose some one too R-Rick?" he asked. Maybe that was why Rick was so sad. Maybe he had lost his wife or his daughter so there would be no Morty in this universe.

When Rick said he was smart Morty felt himself blush. He quickly took another gulp of his drink. He didn't know if the warmth spreading through him was from Rick praising him or his Rickinater. He had always loved when his grandfather praised him and told him he was doing a good job. "I do not have an annoying face!" he squeaked. "It's just in your head man."

Morty took another sip of his drink. It had tasted better the more he drank. "H-hey don't let me have too many. I'm not too good at holding my liquor." He was sure that Rick would have taught him more if given the chance. But it was risky drinking in an alien bar with no guide. He was sure if Rick had been with him he'd be drinking like a champ already.

He drained his cup at Rick's urging. "M-maybe I can stay a little longer man." 

Rick chuckled leading the other upstairs to the bedroom he used the most. He didn’t really know if it was the bedroom or not, at this point it looked really messed up like a drug addict lived here like some hobo. Inside the room was a large mattress covered with a sheet that smelled like cigarettes and liquor, the small table was littered with porn magazines, dirty rolled up tissues were thrown into one corner, the pillows had no covers, and there was only one flimsy little blanket that had holes in it. 

“You-your face is on-only slightly annoying….*hic* I’m gunna… I’m gunna uh…” Rick stumbled into the room for a moment, eyes scanning over the writing on the walls. It was crazy intense scientifical crap that he wrote out and drew when he couldn’t sleep. “Just ignore that sh-shit *hic* M-Morty…” He turned around to grab the glass out of Morty’s hands and went out the door. “I’m gunna make youuu*belch*uuu another Rickinator M-Morty… Be righ-right back *hic*.” The older male nearly fell down the stairs tripping over a boot lace and made his way down. 

This Morty was from Earth. Okay. So no weird outer space bullshit, or was there and the kid was lying? Maybe, with these drinks the older almost could find something out. But Rick really wanted to get laid as well… This was a hard choice. He grabbed the banana liquor bottle, pouring in a ton of it with only a bit of soda on top mixing it together. He grabbed his cigarettes and everything else before heading back upstairs. 

“Here… Here Morty.. *hic* Another Rickinator… Just for y-you.” Rick smiled, but it felt so forced. Going over to the lame stereo he flipped on a tune on low, so it wouldn’t be awkwardly quiet in the room. The older male finally flopped down on to the bed and belched, lighting up a cigarette taking off his large black steel toed boots. 

“Did I hear y-you say you would stay longer? *hic*” Rick asked curiously, cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth. Right now all he wanted to do was get to know the younger guy, get him comfortable. Maybe that was greedy or selfish of Rick to want to use Morty for sex and information, but what did anyone expect?! Rick was Rick… 

Morty followed Rick with out question. Rick could have been planning to murder him and he wouldn't know until it was too late.  He stepped into the bedroom and looked around. It was a little surprising but his Rick had taught him well to keep a blank face. His Rick's room had been a cluttered mess. But nothing like this. Maybe at that age he had been past porn. Or better yet he had better ways of hiding it since he was living with his daughter and spent his days with his young impressionable grandson.

This Rick clearly wasn't used to having company. Maybe lowering himself to interact with others was too exhausting. Maybe when he was at home he just wanted to relax and think about science. Science and porn. But Morty wasn't going to judge. His grandfather had installed a hyperian crystal into his lap top when he reached puberty. One of the many secrets kept from his mother of course.

"My face is not slightly annoying." he muttered. Despite Rick's advise to ignore it Morty moved to look at the scrawled writing on the walls. Some of it he understood but some seemed to be the writings of a mad man. There were some things Rick had written that he didn't understand despite all his time with his own Rick. He ignored the porn and dirty tissues.

When Rick came back Morty smiled at him and took his cup. "D-does this one have more banana stuff?" he asked after he swallowed. "I really like bananas. Uh...y-yeah I can stay for a little while. I mean...we can talk about....l-like....science and stuff."

Rick nodded with a semi cringe worthy smile. “Bananas are fucking the rickety rickety bomb M-Morty!  Hell yeah there’s more banana liquor in that shit! Hit it up!” He shouted, clapping his hands together. This was going to be an awesome night, even if Morty left the next day. It was better to enjoy the company he had now then nothing right? Maybe this kid knew more about science than Rick did. Maybe they could become a team! There were so many things going through the older male’s head. 

“You want to talk about science ri-righ *hic* right now M-Morty? Really? I bring you-you up to the bedroom and you wa-want to talk about science? Wow your-your *hic* really something else M-Morty you know that?” Rick chuckled dryly, letting more smoke trail out of his nose, before flicking ashes into an ashtray. 

“You asked me… If I ever lost someone. Don’t think I forgot that you asked that… I didn’t… Just didn’t want to answer right away *hic* and sound like some fucking whiny bitch.” The older male lay back on the bed, legs crossed. “I uh… I don’t have a family. No kids, no wife and no dream car... Not even *hic* hookers…” Rick licked his lips, letting cigarette fall into the ashtray and sighed. “I lost no one, only women I tried to love along the tours. One of them I thought… *hic* you know I really thought she loved me. She loved the money… Don’t…” He lifted his head up shaking it side to side. “Don’t fall into that trap M-Morty... Don’t ever get married and shit. Lo-Love is some chemical shit that just feels real but it’s really only for breeding purpose and fades away leaving people hopeless and broken.” Rick explained, he was sort of trying to get the other to open up. The liquor would help surely... 

“You lost someone… Who w-was it kid?” 

Morty smiled. He didn't become suspicious at the stronger drink. He just smiled and took another sip of his drink. It was so nice to be around a Rick. This one wasn't like a normal Rick. Maybe it was because he was so isolated. But there had to be more than that. He didn't seem arrogant like other Ricks were. Maybe he had been beaten down by life too much. It made Morty want to make the other happy.

He gave Rick a confused look. Rick had said they wanted to get to know one another. He knew Rick loved science. And he didn't get to talk science to many people since they clearly thought he was crazy. "Well...u-um we can talk about something else if you want."

Honestly Morty was a little surprised that Rick had remembered what they had been talking about before. Rick's mind moved from one thing to another. Morty sat down beside Rick and continued to sip on his drink. So he  was right. This Rick had no family and there for no Morty. He was able to relax a little more knowing that there wasn't going to be another him popping up anywhere now or in the future. He wasn't stealing a Rick away from his family. That was good.

He couldn't help but smile. He had gotten this talk before. Only this Rick wasn't ending it with 'Chose science over love'. This speech was more depressing than the one his Rick had given him.

He shifted when asked who he had lost. What could he say? How much should he say. "I...uh...lost my grandfather. When I was fourteen he was murdered." he answered. "I've been on my own ever sense. I left home and didn't look back." It had been hard. But it was for the best. He didn't want to risk some one coming after him. 

Rick sat up on the bed listening to Morty speak. For once in his miserable stupid life, he was listening to someone else. This guy was special. He belched quietly, his glazed over eyes just looking Morty up and down while he spoke, his tone sounded so hurt and torn. The look on the younger male’s face looked so upset and lost. This made the guitarists heart droop inside his chest. 

“Wo-Wow kid, that’s… *hic* that’s some really sad shit. I’m really sorry. I don’t know what… *hic* I don’t know what it’s like to see someone murdered or have someone murdered that I was close to but… I imagine that’s *hic* that’s got to be really tough Mo-Morty.” Rick didn’t know what else to say, he actually felt really bad for this guy. 

“That’s some sappy fuckin’ shit… I didn’t even realize I had a heart until now. Could feel it weeping just then… Holy shit.” The older male cracked his back, by pushing on it with his two hands and sighed. 

“M-Morty can I say something? *hic* I think… Your grandfather was probably so proud of y-you. If I was… If I was you-your grandfather I would be proud of you. *hic* I mean I would be annoyed by you all the fuckin’ time, probably beat you with my cane. But I would be proud of you for how smart you are. You cou-could do anything kid, just got to you, yeah know put your mind to it.” Rick smiled half assedly to the other, itching the back of his neck. 

“One time… I seen a pigeon blow up. I gave it some mercury and a whole bunch of-of other *hic* shit and when it ate that rice… I knew then… I was a god damn… Wait I lost the point I was trying to make. Ahh, fuck it. You’ll make it big one day kid. Why the fuck are you not an-an *hic* astronaut or some shit?” He asked curiously. 

His Rick was gone. He was a Morty with out a purpose. Well not exactly. He had something to live for. But it was just the fact that he knew his grandfather wouldn't want him to give up. There had been plenty of times when he had wanted to. Rick had been the most important person in his life. More important than even his parents. Sure he had to act like a dumb normal Morty around other Ricks, both he and Rick had hated going to the council, but when they were alone everything was different. 

He didn't like thinking too much. Morty quickly downed the rest of his drink. He knew his Rick wouldn't like him numbing himself like this....but there were just some things he couldn't help. It never got easier but he just got better at pushing the emotions back. "H-hey man....don't....don't worry about it. I don't...I try not to think about it." He smiled weakly at Rick. He hadn't thought their conversation would go here. He could have lied....but that didn't feel right.

Morty couldn't help but smile at the irony when Rick tried to cheer him up by telling him how things might be if he were his grandfather. Shot gunning the second half of his drink had made him feel pretty good. He appreciated Rick trying to cheer him up.

He shook his head when Rick told him he could do anything. He wasn't really surprised about the pigeon. Rick often had little care for other life. "I'm not going to be anything special." he announced. "What ever I do...it...it'll be for me. Besides people who draw attention to themselves are...are fucking...they're stupid. You never know when some one will come after you for what you have." He was a Rickless Morty. The council wouldn't approve if they knew.

"I gotta keep moving. I can't...can't stay in one place too long." he muttered.

Rick jumped up off the bed and grabbed for the glass in Morty’s hand. It was empty and it seemed like the more the younger male drank the more information slowly sort of crept out. He straightened out his back and cleared his throat. 

“I-I’ll make you another drink M-Morty… Don’t worry about talking about death and shit. That’s all fuckin’ boring and shit anyways. Such sappy…sappy shit Morty…*hic*” Rick stumbled down towards the kitchen once more, this time making an even stronger Rickinator. 

As he was pouring out the drink he thought to himself. Okay, if I can get the kid to talk maybe there’s more than meets the eye. What if he really isn’t from Earth? He couldn’t be, he had to be part of them Morty’s flying around in space. The ones he had heard about before. Those little pieces of spineless shits floating around causing trouble and doing no good. But why was this Morty so kind? He wasn’t causing trouble at all, but it was heart breaking hearing that story about his Grandfather. He quickly shot back up the stairs with the new fizzing drink and handed it over. 

“So tell me M-Morty *hic*, why do you feel like you got to keep moving? What are y-you running from? You a fuckin’ criminal or something? Some little bad ass punk that cracked the code in a d-data base or what?” Rick asked curiously, flopping back down on the bed but this time, he sat with his feet on the floor, itching the back of his head. He was half expecting the younger male to get all angry at him for even asking that. Oh well, he could easily take this kid down, especially now that he was getting wrecked. 

“I mea-mean were all not innocent. But man… You-you sound like you’re not even from Earth. Nobody has the fuckin’ time to keep moving around and looking as good as you do… Unless you’re a fuckin’ celebrity… They got money and time for everything.” 

Good. Morty didn't want to talk about his Rick. Not with this Rick. Not with anyone. But especially not with this Rick who didn't know that there was more out there. He didn't want to steal that moment where Rick discovered things for himself. Morty fell back on the bed. He kicked his shoes off as he waited for another drink. He'd have to tell Rick this was his last drink.

Morty sat up when Rick came back and smiled at him as he took his drink. "Th-thanks Rick." He took a sip and relaxed again. He felt good. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. Maybe he could stay a little while. It might be fun to help Rick get into space. He couldn't do too much of course. If the other Ricks found out they'd never take this Rick seriously. Rick of dimension....oh man what dimension was he even in??

Morty laughed at the idea of a Morty being a criminal. "Naw....n-nothing like that....well...maybe a little." He was a rouge Morty. Sure there were Morties out there who had lost their Rick but as far as he was aware he was the only Morty who had actively avoided getting another Rick. He had done more than whine or protest that he didn't want another. He had actually done something by leaving. It was lonely being one of a kind. But he'd never want to be like other Morties. They were weak and stupid. His grandfather had worked hard to make sure he could take care of himself.

"I'm all by myself." he said drinking more of his Rickinator. "A Morty isn't supposed to be able to survive on his own."

He had to process that a couple times over quickly. Did he just say Morty… Like there were supposed to be more out there. He was one of those Morty’s! He was one of those space fucking Morty’s! Rick stood there nearly saying something about it, because he always had to run his smart mouth but this time he wanted to just keep calm and think about it. This wasn’t some normal human being from Earth, he wasn’t boring at all, and he wasn’t like some stupid… stupid greedy little bitch. He was so selfless and needed someone since… Since they weren’t supposed to be on their own. Maybe Rick could be the fill in? He watched Morty drink, sitting down on the bed beside the other. 

“So, you shouldn’t be alone? I think you’re doing fine on your own. I mean look at you, you haven’t like done anything stupid right? And you seem pretty strong to me *hic* M-Morty.” Rick didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just sort of left them in his spidery lap. 

“Listen, is it… Is it like a job? Is it someone that takes care of you? Is that why you’re here huh? Looking for someone to take care of you M-Morty *hic*?” Why was this getting so intense suddenly…? Rick looked down at the younger males lips, his heart swooping and fluttering. In space were these Morty’s all trouble makers and needed people to take care of them? Did they just go around trying to find the right person?

  It sounded so fucking hot and wonderful, so perfect. Suddenly he felt a shiver run up his spine, a spread of warmth in his lower belly. He wouldn’t mind at all, not one bit… Taking care of a little annoying Morty.

Morty was feeling a little warm. Maybe he should stop drinking. But what if Rick thought he was being rude if he didn't finish his drink? The last thing Morty wanted to do was be rude. This Rick was very sad but he had been nice to him. Well when he wasn't flipping out on him and getting kicked out of a club. He wanted to help this Rick. Maybe if he got out into space he'd be happy.

Morty had drained half his glass already. He was feeling pretty relaxed now. "Yeah I'm doing fine....but I'm not supposed to be fine!" he exclaimed. That's not how things were supposed to work!  He was the only one like him. What Rick would truly accept him. He was getting along with this Rick pretty well but he didn't know how things were supposed to work. "I dunno if I can finish this." His face was a little flushed.

"A job?" he repeated. Well he was sure that's how most Ricks would describe being with a Morty. "I've....I've been taking c-care of myself since I was fourteen man....I'm so tired." Lookin over his shoulder all the time. Never really getting to know anyone. Always scared he'd run into a Rick and his Morty.

"I just...gotta keep m-moving. Looking back is for losers."

Rick took the glass and set it somewhere else. 

“No worries, that was… Like your third Rickinator or *hic* some shit.” The older male chuckled dryly. Okay, so Morty was part of them Morty’s in space. He wasn’t from Earth. He was tired of moving on and on, he was lonely. He needed someone. Rick needed someone too. The older male cleared his throat. 

“M-Morty when you say… You need someone, does that mean as a –a lover? A grandfather? What does it mean…? I want to know… M-Maybe *hic* I could help with that…” Rick could feel himself sobering more and more. This shit was intense; he couldn’t stop staring Morty down. He was looking over the other’s lips and big eyes. He didn’t even mind the stutter at this point… He didn’t mind the pain he could sense from the other. 

“I mean… Okay… Fuck it. I know I’m probably way fuckin’ like older… But I could help y-you. You know? Maybe… We could work together on what we both need. I-I mean we don’t have to. But think about what we could do together…. M-Morty we could create, we could explore, we could be together.” He almost let that love word slip out, that was way too big of a word. Too soon. Too much. Rick was sure he wasn’t capable of that shit anyways. 

“M-Morty?” 

Morty had been lovely for the last three years. This was the first time he had come even close to feeling okay. And it was because he was with a Rick. A Rick he could connect with. He looked at the other feeling a little dazed. Had he said he needed some one? He didn't remember that.

He felt his face grow ever hotter when Rick asked him if he needed a lover. The offer to be a stand in grandfather was as tempting as it was ironic. He wondered if it would be wrong to let Rick do something like that. Probably. It might feel good now while he was drinking but he'd just be using Rick. And that would be wrong.

Morty looked up at the older man. Yeah he was way older but not nearly as old as his Rick had been. "We could do a lot together." he agreed slowly. "I..I could help you get into space. Then you would be happy. I want you to be happy Rick." He couldn't explain why. Maybe it was his Morty nature. But there was something special about this Rick. It wasn't like he'd stick his neck out for just any Rick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up. Had some computer issues. In this chapter Rick and Morty get closer. Rick wants some one and Morty....Morty doesn't want to be alone anymore.

“Space? That… M-Morty…” Rick thought about it and had a large smile on his face. “Y-you would *hic* do that for me? That would be fantastic to get out of here… Never to return to this sad pile of shit world…” He almost slipped into a dream state but snapped out of it. 

His eyes returned to looking at Morty’s lips, a shaking hand slowly very slowly reached out towards the other as if he were waiting for rejection. His hand reached just under Morty’s chin, feeling that young soft smooth skin and gently pulled the younger male’s face to his. 

“O-okay… I don’t fuckin’ just do this shit for anyone. I don’t –don’t even touch *hic* people … But for some reason when you mentioned this whole needing someone and space… I got really… Warm… *hic* Fuckin…” Ricky could feel his mind drawing a blank, he leaned in quickly and felt his lips press up against Morty’s tasting Rickinator all over them, suddenly Rick was in Heaven. Forgetting about even asking anymore questions just now, forgetting where they were or anything. All that mattered was this felt amazing and so right. Suddenly he felt himself laying back, pulling Morty on top of him with a quiet groan. 

Morty's eyes widened. This was the first time he had seen this Rick really smile. And not smile because he thought it was something he was supposed to do. It felt good to help a Rick who deserved it. Who would appreciate it instead of thinking of it as his due. This Rick was nice. But what happened when he found out about the others? Would he turn into an asshole? Morty didn't know if he could handle that. 

He looked up at the older man with wide eyes. There was no rejection or anger at being touched. Morty just looked like he was waiting to see what was happening next. It was what he did. Rick made a choice and he waited to see what would happen. 

He still wasn't sure when he mentioned needing someone. But maybe Rick was doing that thing. That thing where he knew what Morty needed when he didn't know it himself. His own Rick had been like that. It made him feel... taken care of. When he felt Rick's lips brush against his own he was shocked. This was wrong. Wasn't it? This was his grandfather....kind of. His mind went blank as Rick kissed him. He wrapped his arms around the older male. His own Rick told him not to hesitate. He who hesitates was lost. He felt himself falling forward but it was okay. He gave a soft moan of his own as their kiss deepened. 

“Mm-Morty~.” Rick moaned into the deepened kiss, his hands cupping the younger male’s face. Suddenly science, love and all that crap didn’t even matter in this moment. This was the most affection he had ever gotten, ever. This wasn’t just a here you go see yeah later kind of kiss, this was passionate. Rick never thought passion was real until now. His hands carefully stroked through Morty’s hair, feeling how soft it was, then worked their way down the other’s back. Just feeling Morty up, taking what he could in case he never seen him again. 

“Mor-Morty what is this… My god it feels so~ good.” Rick panted, looking into Morty’s eyes. He felt so different, just holding Morty to his chest, not wanting to let go. He wanted to be the person to take care of him; he would be Morty’s helper or whatever he needed. Whatever it was Rick would take the job. He wanted to so badly, just escape the planet and work together. Discovering new things, ideas… 

Morty had never felt like this before. He had been home schooled a lot by his grandfather. He had gone to high school for a short period of time to see what it was like. It was as shitty Rick always said. He had tried to talk to some redhead girl name Jessica. Morty had just been trying to be nice. And then some jock came and started to push him around and he got into a fight. 

What was this? Morty had no idea. Well it probably wasn't a good idea. But he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. It just felt good. He wanted this Rick to be his Rick. He wanted to go on adventures with him. There wasn't going to be a Morty in this universe. So why couldn't he stay here? Once Rick got into space he'd discover other dimensions. And the keep him safe the council would assign him a Morty. But if he stayed....they wouldn't need to do all that. 

"Just....let me be your Morty okay?" he whispered into the kiss 

Rick stopped kissing the other for a moment to take a breath and also gasp at the same time. Morty wanted Rick to be with him?! Like best friends? Lovers? He felt so proud at this moment, just wanted to smile and cry at the same time. But those emotions he hid well, just staring at Morty with a blank look, his lips fairly coated with saliva. 

“Course yo-you can be my M-Morty. Why the fuck would I say no? I-I’d be an idiot if-if I s-said no. Look at you… You look much happier than before all the sudden… Do-do you know how much that means to me Morty?” Rick just stared into Morty’s eyes, trying to search for more. Something. What exactly was going through the other’s head right now? Were they meant for each other all this time? By the stars, this was too good to be real. 

 

“Thi-This is the best thing that has ever happened to me M-Morty. You-you don’t understand… We’ve both been so lonely haven’t we? I say… I say fuck… being miserable from now on and we... we become a mother fuckin’ team and we saddle up and get the fuck out of here on-one day alright? We can work together and make so much shit… Isn’t that a fuckin’ fantastic thought. Think of all the adventures we could go on. Suddenly I feel like were in some kind of butterfly effect movie or some shit and-and I’m really trippin’ balls here…” Rick stopped talking just shaking his head. “Ah fuck it… I want you to –to be my Morty, only mine.” He leaned back in for another wet passionate kiss. 

His tongue forcing itself inside the younger males mouth, tongue against tongue, tasting more banana. Rick moaned feeling himself getting the most peculiar feeling, like one of those feelings he got when watching a soap opera and the people started getting it on. He could feel his manhood slightly stiffening; he pushed his hips up against Morty with a moan. 

This was crazy! But then again wasn't that how life with Rick always had been? He sometimes laid in bed at night and imagined what it must be like for other Morties. To be fourteen and suddenly have this whirlwind of chaos and energy. Their lives must have been so quiet and boring. Poor bastards. 

He looked up at Rick with wide eyes. He was....accepting him? Morty felt a wave of relief hit him when Rick said he could be his Morty. He didn't know what he was saying of course. But that didn't matter. For now it was just the thing he needed to hear. God it felt good. As much as he didn't want to be just a Morty he couldn't fight his nature. Morties were meant to be with Ricks. Morty had once wondered if because Rick had taught him his Morty waves would be ineffective. But that didn't seem to be the case. Rick had even tested him to put his mind at ease. 

His mind came back to the present the Rick with him was not his Rick. But that was okay. Maybe it was better. Rick was making a lot of sense. They were both all alone. Well Rick had his band but maybe he wasn't close to them. What if he had never come to this Earth? This Rick would have been alone for the rest of his life. Being around a Rick wasn't easy. Morty knew that better than anyone. 

Normal people couldn't handle a Rick for too long. Even his mother struggled. But she was often working. Being a surgeon kept her busy. Having her dad come back into her life inspired this Beth to become a human surgeon. Unfortunately it hadn't helped his father be a better Jerry. Summer was...well nothing could change Summer. 

"Rick and Morty for a hundred years." he said softly almost to himself. Morty wanted to be useful again. He knew he could settle down on some random earth and make a good living for himself. But the idea didn't feel right. He wanted to stay with this Rick and help him. Help him get into space. They would explore the universe together. Maybe they could avoid other Ricks and Morties. He had to tell Rick about the others. But not right now. Rick wouldn't want to be with him if he knew. All this would end. So Morty couldn't push him away now. Rick technically he wasn't his grandfather. They weren't from the same universe. Did that count? 

Rick's tongue was in his mouth. Morty couldn't think anymore about what was wrong or right. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He just wanted to....just wanted to feel something. He hadn't felt much of anything over the last three years.   
Modify messageRick groaned into the younger male’s mouth, slowly flipping them over so that he was hovering over Morty. The kiss broken only for a short moment as Rick stared down at his new partner. 

“M-Morty I can’t believe that your-you’re doing this. This is beyond words. Like my mind is literally having troubles even wrapping itself around this… My heart is racing over its normal limit. Hopefully I don’t have fuckin’ heart attack.” Rick chuckled, leaning back down to kiss the other passionately once more, tongue flicking between Morty’s lips. One of Rick’s long hands went into the other’s hair, lightly grabbing a handful. 

“I don’t know whether to go further than this or not M-Morty… Should I just l-let you sleep now? I mean it’s getting late and I fucking hate-hate sleep but I know people need it in order to you know not die. I can leave you-you in here alone and let you rest for now. I don’t mind… Long as you-you don’t run away on me. I hope you don’t leave me.” Rick put his face by Morty’s shoulder, closing his eyes, breathing in the other’s light scent just enjoying the moment. He was wishing it would never end, but knew it would have to at some point. All he could think about was how proud he was to have a partner, at long last. How wonderful it was to finally have someone that knew the concepts of life, science and love…lust. Morty was absolutely the one for Rick. 

“Yeah-yeah really are my Morty. I can’t explain it, but this feels way too right as cheesy as that sounds. I don’t want this to end… Ever. This... This is far better than any drug or booze I’ve ever had. Incredible…” The older male silently sighed, one hand still lightly grabbing at Morty’s hair just playing with it randomly. He felt so warm and turned on but at peace.


End file.
